it's sugar-coated
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: sulit rasanya untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya. [Warns: AU. NijiHimu. OOC probably. Typos. BL.]


Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou. Keturunan asli Jepang—tapi hanya menghabiskan 10 tahun hidup di negara yang bersangkutan. Sisanya hidupnya dihabiskan di Aerika Serikat selama lima tahun, mengikuti pekerjaan orang tua, lalu menetap di Britania Raya hingga beranjak dewasa. Jangan tanya kenapa, atau bagaimana, Nijimura sendiri tidak paham—tapi entah bagaimana takdir membuatnya berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai tentara merah penjaga istana Buckingham.

(Iya, tentara yang sering jadi korban yang iseng anak-anak hiperaktif kurang kerjaan dan anjing tidak beradab; atau remaja-remaja _edan_ tukang _selfie_ ; atau pria _desperate_ pengangguran; _warbyasah_ pokoknya, pengalaman yang didapat dari pekerjaan ini—atau bisa dibilang pekerjaan ini sendiri rintangannya _subhanallah_ banyaknya)

Orang tuanya awalnya mencak-mencak, menolak, terutama sang bapak, _Astaga nak, perusahaan papa siapa yang ngurus nanti? Papa kan nyiapin buat kamu!_

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan hubungan Shuuzou dan sang ayah diwarnai dengan sendal _swallow_ (iya, orang tuanya koleksi sendal jepit karet dari negara tropis itu dengan beragam warna, lagi, jangan tanya kenapa) yang melayang kesana kemari, serta adu argumen yang berakhir menjadi kontes jeritan, dimenangkan Shuuzou yang kepalang sudah lulus seleksi dan diterima sebagai prajurit. Mungkin kalau ada penghargaannya, Shuuzou bisa dapat medali penghargaan _Most Brave and Most Durhaka Son 2k16_ dari sang ayah. Tapi tidak apa sebenarnya, mama Nijimura pintar menyuap sang ayah, diming-imingi foto _selfie_ dan pamer ke kolega di tempat kerja akan betapa gagahnya sang anak menggunakan seragam merah dan senapan di tangan cukup untuk menenangkan papa Nijimura. Sumpah, murah sekali dikau pak.

Tapi cukuplah dengan topik keluarga-agak-tidak-waras-Nijimura, karena kalau tidak dicukupkan sekarang maka genre fanfik ini akan berubah menjadi _family crack—_ yang mana sesungguhnya itu _upcoming genre_ yang akan _author_ tulis—tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan dibahas disini. Yang ini, paragraf ini dan yang mendatang, akan didedikasikan untuk Nijimura dan perjalanannya sebagai tentara _ikemen_ penjaga istana Buckingham. Dari turis lokal hingga mancanegara. Hingga bocah sialan bahkan nenek gaul. Sungguh, selama tiga tahun ia menjalani pekerjaan ini, selama itu juga berbagai pengalaman _epic_ yang bisa membuat _junior_ nya yang berkebangsaan _nigga-japanese_ dengan inisial A tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jadi begini; tentara penjaga harus berdiri tegak sepanjang waktu, setiap hari, dan jika pegal diberi kebebasan untuk mengambil langkah tegak lurus ke depan—dengan gaya militer tentunya—lalu berbalik, dan kembali lagi ke posisi awal. Diam. Pegal. Langkah tegak maju jalan. Balik kanan gerak. Langkah tegak maju jalan. Balik kanan gerak. Diam. Begitu aja terus hingga matahari terbenam di ufuk barat sana.

Tapi alih-alih merasakan pegal di tubuh, sesungguhnya Nijimura lebih merasakan tekanan batin. Masalahnya, turis bebas bertingkah bagaimana pun seperti apa pun di depannya, sementara dia harus tetap diam dan ekspresinya harus tetap _stoic_ —kalau bukan galak. Camkan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak boleh berubah. Inilah yang menjadi sumber tekanan batin.

Sepanjang masa kerjanya, Nijimura merasakan berbagai macam hal. Rasanya ingin sekali menendang anak anjing yang kencing dekat sepatunya. Merinding karena tante-tante yang menggunakan _make-up_ tebal berdiri di depannya dan secara terang-terangan memuji doi tampan ( _makasih tante_ ) dan membelai pipinya sayang. _Pingin_ menjitak anak kecil yang berani menarik-narik senapan di lengannya karena iseng. _Pingin_ pipis. _Pingin_ kabur. Segala macam lah. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada orang tuanya yang memberkahi dia dengan wajah tampan dan _stoic_ , yang mana tidak pernah—tepatnya sangat sulit berubah ekspresi walau dihadapkan dengan berbagai situasi. Apa kabar karirnya kalau Nijimura sungguhan tertawa terbahak saat dua sejoli bertengkar kucing di depannya dan si wanita menendang _anaconda_ si pria? Dia dipecat yang pasti. Tapi sebelum dipecat kemungkinan besar Nijimura akan menjadi artis med-sos dulu, namanya melejit jadi _trending-topic_ , 'Seorang Tentara _Ikemen_ Menertawai Turis' hah, bunuh diri itu namanya.

Dengan mengingat resiko tersebut di dalam dada, Nijimura mampu menjaga ekspresi wajahnya seolah _stoic_ permanen, apapun yang terjadi, tetap _stoic yes_. Di awal tahun memulai karirnya memang sulit, namun sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dan pekerjaannya terasa lebih mudah.

Maka hari itu pun, seperti biasanya, manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan sekitar namun terlihat tidak memperhatikan sama sekali; orang-orang yang beralu lalang di atas jalan hangan kota London, posturnya sempurna dan tenang. Musim semi di Inggris memang ramai, pikirnya, diam-diam memindai turis yang sepertinya semakin banyak seiring dengan udara yang menghangat. Lalu manik jelaga Nijimura membelalak sedikit—sangat sedikit, tidak kentara oleh mata biasa, saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang berdiri agak jauh di depannya.

(Oh ya, sebelumnya apakah Nijimura sudah bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya menjadi agak sedikit sulit? Belum? Baiklah, jadi begini, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Nijimura memang menjadi lebih sulit baginya. Alasannya cuma satu.)

Pemuda berparas _oriental_ dengan helaian legam yang berdiri di sana itu lalu tersenyum padanya, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan; surainya yang menutupi salah satu matanya tergeser menampakkan sepasang manik emas yang berbinar di bawah mentari musim semi. Dari jarak ini Nijimura bisa melihat senyumnya yang cantik (menurutnya) dan saat ia berjalan tenang menuju arah dimana Nijimura berdiri, pemuda bernama kecil Shuuzou itu menemukan dirinya sendiri berusaha menahan bibirnya yang ingin menyunggingkan senyum.

(Himuro Tatsuya, tunangannya, kekasih hidupnya, cintanya; _apalah_ , sebut semuanya. Baru pertama kali ini Nijimura merasa sangat sulit untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak tersenyum, _astaga_ , bagaimana pula kau tidak tersenyum kalau melihat tunangan tercinta di depan mata?)

Dan saat bayangn pemuda itu semakin terlihat jelas dalam kedua maniknya, tersenyum cantik seperti biasa, membuat sekumpulan merpati putih terbang di sekitarnya saat ia melangkah, lagi-lagi Nijimura merasakan keringat dingin ketika ia (sekuat tenaga) menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang ingin berjalan juga ke arahnya, menyambutnya dalam pelukan. Diam-diam Nijimura mengutuk peruntungannya yang mengharuskannya bertemu malaikat tecinta di tengah pekerjaan begini, ia menelan air liurnya dengan berat.

Lalu saat Himuro Tatsuya berhenti di depannya dengan senyuman sejuta warna miliknya, Nijimura berharap tunangannya itu mundur. Dan Nijimura yakin Himuro juga sudah sudah mengerti akan hal itu jika membaca raut wajahnya yang sudah berubah—walau sangat tipis. Ayolah, mereka sudah kenal sejak di Amerika sana, Himuro—Tatsuya paling mengerti soal dirinya. Mereka bertunangan, kau tahu.

Tapi ketika manik Nijimura melihat senyuman Himuro yang mengembang, ia tahu Himuro akan bertindak sebaliknya. Nijimura tahu jika senyum itu di wajah Tatsuya berarti salah satu watak jelek sang tunangan akan muncul ke permukaan; ia tahu Tatsuya akan menggodanya.

Himuro yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Nijimura (dekat sekali, sepatu mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti) mencondongkan badannya ke depan, hampir mempertemukan hidung mereka sementara Nijimura komat-kamit (dan menjerit) dalam hati.

Dari jarak yang (sangat) dekat itu Nijimura memperhatikan bagaimana poni Himuro yang memang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya itu sudah menjadi semakin panjang, ia menahan tangannya yang ingin menyangkutkan beberapa helai rambut itu ke belakang telinganya.

Dan Himuro melakukannya.

Dengan gerakan luwes seorang dokter ia menyangkutkan poni panjangnya sendiri ke belakang telinga, dan Nijimura pun menjerit dalam hati, mendorong perasaan senang dan gatal karena wajah Tatsuya yang putih bersih dan indah berada sangat dekat di depannya. 'Tatsuya mundurlah,' 'Tatsuya tolonglah,' 'Tatsuya _sayang_ iseng ada batasnya lho kamu mau tunanganmu dipecat dan kita hidup di emperan London Bridge kah,' lengkap dengan berusaha menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidak menarik tubuh Himuro ke pelukannya.

Sementara manik emas Himuro memperhatikan postur si tunangan di depannya—mata biasa tidak akan menyadari adanya perubahan tetapi ini Himuro, yang mengenal Nijimura dengan baik selama lebih dari dua tahun sekarang—ia melihat bagaimana tubuh Nijimura mengejang (sangat) halus dan keringat menuruni dahinya (tanda panik), Himuro memutuskan untuk mundur dengan kekehan halus dan pura-pura membersihkan debu di seragam merah si tunangan dengan menepuk-nepuknya halus.

"Hari ini mungkin aku pulang telat," jeda, "ada operasi yang harus kulakukan." Sebuah senyum terukir lagi di wajahya, " _love you_ , Shuuzou."

Dan Nijimura mengernyit (sangat) halus. Bibirnya bergetar halus untuk membalas, tapi ia ingat bahwa ia masih di tengah pekerjaan, dan Nijimura memaksa kembali ekspresi _stoic default_ yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari.

(Saat Himuro akhirnya berbalik dan melambai dengan kepergiannya, Nijimura memikirkan hukuman apa yang harus ia berikan untuk sang tunangan iseng di apartemen mereka nanti.)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko's Basketball**_ __ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Hnnn ini udah ditulis tahun lalu sebenernya dan disini Himuro jadi dokter hewan... dan Nijimura adalah tentara Buckingham merangkap penyelamat binatang lmao (lain cerita, heheh)

Ini singkat dan waktu itu dapet prompt curhatan seorang tentara buckingham yang susah banget nahan senyum liat istrinya lewat di depan dia :")

Thank you for reading, see you next fict time!


End file.
